Reuni II
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Malam reuni itu, dengan bodohnya Manami naik ke atas panggung. Berbicara dengan lantang bahwa dia akan bernyanyi, seolah menjawab sebuah tantangan yang diberikan secara tak langsung oleh lelaki itu./"Kau ingin mengucapkan semua rumus Kimia dengan iringan piano? Jangan membuatku tertawa!/Bagian kedua dari 'Reuni',KarmaNami slight AsaNami, DLDR!
_Kau akan pergi ke Reuni itu?_

Tentu saja, aku tidak sabar untuk hal itu. Aku juga sangat senang.

 _Kau sudah dewasa, masa senang karena hal seperti itu. Kekanakan sekali._

Mungkin kau benar, aku memang kekanakan tapi tetap saja aku senang.

 _Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang dalam Reuni itu, Manami._

Terimakasih, Asano-kun.

Okuda Manami menutup percakapan dalam pesan singkat di ponselnya tersebut. Dia melihat waktu yang tertera disana.

 **16.23 pm**

Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum jam tujuh malam, dia bisa besiap-siap lebih dulu sebelum acara reuni kelas E di mulai. Haaah sepertinya dia akan membuat isi lemarinya berantakan.

.

.

 **Assassination©Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dll.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Suasana cukup ramai di sebuah Kafe yang berada di tengah kota Kunugigaoka. Bukan tanpa alasan tempat itu menjadi ramai. Hal yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah berkumpulnya para alumni SMP Kunugigaoka, lebih tepatnya ini adalah acara reuni kelas 3E SMP tersebut. Kelas 3E yang pernah diberi tugas untuk membunuh monster kuning bertentakel yang tak lain adalah Guru mereka. Dan di akhir semester kedua, menjelang kelulusan mereka, tugas itu pun berhasil di selesaikan dengan baik. Walau pada kenyataannya keberhasilan itu meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam untuk mereka semua. Tapi mereka semua memutuskan untuk bangkit dan terus melanjutkan hidup. Karena jika mereka terus terpuruk pada rasa bersalah dan kehilangan, gurunya itu pasti akan bangkit dari kubur, bergentayangan, dan menghantui mereka setiap malam. Ah membayangkan tawa—nurufufufufu setiap malam, oh NO!

Kembali lagi pada acara reuni ini. Di dalam ruangan, terlihat hampir semua orang sudah datang disana. Mereka saling menyapa, tersenyum, tak jarang yang tertawa sambil bercanda ria saat mengingat kembali saat masa-masa zaman dulu. Dan tentu saja saling melepas rindu masing-masing pada teman yang sudah lama tak dijumpai.

"Hey Terasaka, ku kira setelah sekian lama tak bertemu kau sudah berubah, ternyata sama saja, tukang cari ribut."

"Apa menurutmu aku pantas jadi karakter yang pendiam?"

"Tidak, karena jika kau diam wajahmu itu akan terlihat lebih idiot." Kalimat itu membuat Terasaka kesal, ia langsung mencoba menyerang Karma yang menjadi pelaku utama. Tapi sama seperti kejadian saat mereka masih SMP dulu, dengan mudahnya Karma melarikan diri. Dan pada akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejar'an diantara mereka berdua. Sungguh romantis.

Dengan tampang jahilnya, Karma terus berlari sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Terasaka, membuat lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu semakin kesal. Segala sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya untuk lelaki berambut merah itu. Kejar-kejaran pun masih berlangsung dan keadaan pun semakin gaduh dengan suara tawa dari teman lainnya yang menertawakan mereka. Rasanya sudah lama hal ini tidak terjadi. Ah untung saja mereka sudah menyewa kafe ini, jadi tidak ada siapapun yang terganggu.

 **Brugh!**

Tak melihat ke depan, Karma pun menabrak seseorang. Kegiatan lari-lari pun terhenti. Untuk sejenak tawa mereka pun tak terdengar lagi.

"Ah sial!"

"Maafkan aku."

Suara yang tidak terlalu asing terdengar ditelinganya. Menengokan kepala, Karma pun menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Disana sudah berdiri perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut di kepang satu. _Dress_ hitam selutut dengan hiasan pita di tengahnya. Tas merah yang tersampir dibagian kanan tangannya dan sepatu yang tak terlalu tinggi dengan warna senada tas menghiasi kakinya.

"Hey itu Okuda-san."

"Itu benar. Waaah Ilmuwan kita datang."

"Hey apa kabar kau Okuda-san?"

Semua yang menyadari hal itu mulai mendekati Okuda Manami. Mulai bertanya kabar dan hal-hal lainnya. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai Ilmuwan itu menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya satu per satu. Terkadang saat ada pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawab, dia hanya melemparkan senyum sebagai tanggapan.

Kini Manami sedang mengobrol dengan Kayano, sementara Karma yang tadi menabraknya masih berada disana dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Selamat yah untuk film terbarunya. Aku benar-benar mengagumi cara Kayano-chan berakting."

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu. Kemampuanku tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan seorang Ilmuwan." Keduanya tertawa ringan dalam percakapan itu.

"Tapi semuanya benar-benar berubah yah."

"Menurutku kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Okuda-san." Sebuah suara bariton ikut dalam pembicaraan kaum hawa itu. Dia Akabane Karma, sedang tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan Manami.

"Kau masih berkepang dan berkacamata, kau tidak berubah sama sekali." _Mercury_ itu menatap _intens_ wanita di depannya. Sementara Manami sendiri memilih diam tanpa berani menatap balik tatapan lelaki itu.

"Kau bahkan masih sangat pendiam seperti dulu." Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Manami memilih untuk diam kembali.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia memang selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah bisa berkutik sedikitpun di depan lelaki ini.

"Hey Karma, kau tidak perlu mengatakan dengan jelas soal itu. Lagi pula semua yang ada disini masih punya sikap yang sama." Kayano menyela untuk mencairkan suasana. Karma menoleh pada kekasih Nagisa itu.

"Kau benar—"

"Hei Karma!" Suara cukup melengking memanggil nama lelaki itu. Otomatis semuanya menatap ke arahnya. Dia Nakamura Rio. Dengan senyum cemerlang, melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Mulutnya juga memanggil nama Manami dan Kayano.

"Hey Rio, kau datang juga." Karma menyahut panggilan tadi. Dia menghampiri wanita berambut pirang itu. Mereka mengobrol-ngobrol setelahnya.

Dalam diam violet itu menatap ke duanya yang sedang bercakap-cakap ria. Hatinya menjerit, begitu iri melihat ke akraban yang bisa terjalin begitu mudahnya antara mereka berdua. Tidak sepertinya yang kaku, Nakamura Rio lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya. Dan dari dulu, selain Kayano, cuma Nakamura lah teman perempuan se kelasnya yang begitu akrab dengan Karma.

Manami menghela napas sambil menahan rintihan di hatinya. Sekali lagi dia benar-benar sangat iri.

"Tes tes tes..." Suara mikropon terdengar jelas oleh semuanya. Dan akibat suara yang menyita perhatian itu semuanya menoleh ke asalnya. Itu si _playboy_ Maehara yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Bukan panggung yang terlalu besar sih, hanya panggung biasa yang di sediakan Kafe-kafe. Namun ada beberapa alat musik seperti piano, gitar, dan drum. Hanya ada satu orang yang memainkan alat musik disana, yang lain entah kemana.

Semua mata tertuju pada Maehara yang masih berdiri diatas panggung. Dengan senyum lebarnya lelaki itu menyampaikan beberapa patah kata.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya teman-temanku. Aah reuni ini begitu menyenangkan, semuanya berkumpul kembali. Aku sadar diantara kalian, aku yang paling banyak berubah. Aku yang semakin tampan memang sangat mempesona."

 **"Buuuuu..."**

Sorakan serta beberapa lemparan kertas melayang mulus tepat pada si rambut belah tengah itu. Dan tanpa rasa malu Maehara hanya cengengesan saja.

Mendekatkan kembali mic, Maehara berdehem untuk berbicara lagi.

"Kalian tidak perlu sirik dengan fakta itu—ok ok jangan menimpuki ku lagi, aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah hiburan."

"Wooy Maehara, emang loe komika? So so ngehibur dengan ke narsisan loe diatas panggung—hahaha." Terasaka menimpali dengan tawa terbahak-bahaknya. Dan seketika itu teman yang lainnya ikut menertawakannya juga.

"Hey, walaupun aku punya bakat _stand-up_ , tapi aku tidak akan menyombongkannya pada kalian. Yang ingin kubicarakan hiburan lain."

"Kau akan menari striptis? Maaf kami tidak tertarik."

"Hey bukan itu, ayolah kenapa malam reuni ini perlahan berubah jadi malam mengejek diriku. Aku hanya ingin salah satu dari kalian naik dan bernyanyi disini," ucap Maehara frustasi karena teman-teman yang tidak mengerti dirinya. Mungkin kita harus mengingatkan pada Maehara bahwa dia itu cowok, bukan cewek yang selalu ingin di mengerti.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Kirara-san apa kau ingin mencobanya?" Satu usulan dari Kanzaki itu membuahkan senyum menyeramkan dari Kirara. Sementara yang lain bergidig tak setuju, termasuk Maehara. Semuanya kompak berpikir kalau Kirara bernyanyi, dapat dipastikan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah mantra kutukan atau hal lainnya yang akan mengubah malam reuni ini menjadi malam _hallowen_.

"Usulanmu tidak terlalu buruk Kanzaki-san, tapi sepertinya panggung ini tidak terlalu tepat, maafkan aku Kirara-san, tolong jangan menulis namaku di kertas kutukan." Dengan wajah takut Maehara langsung membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana jika Kayano-san?" Usul lain datang dari Nagisa.

"Dia artis terkenal, kurasa terlalu biasa jika Kayano yang naik." Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Setiap hari wajah Kayano memang selalu muncul di tivi, baik sebagai artis atau saat bernyanyi beberapa lagu dari _soundtrack_ dorama yang ia perankan. Akan terlalu membosankan jika dia kembali menguasai panggung.

"Aku tahu, bagaimana jika Okuda-san yang bernyanyi?" Semua orang yang disana memfokuskan pandangannya pada orang yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Itona.

"A-aku?" Manami menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikif gugup juga karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itu bagus juga, bukankah menarik sekali murid paling pendiam di kelas bernyanyi diatas panggung."

Dengan wajah yang semakin gugup Manami menggelengkan kepala, menepis tanggapan pendapat itu.

"Pasti menarik, lagipula kita belum pernah mendengar Okuda-san bernyanyi."

Gelengan itu semakin cepat. Entah mengapa tatapan teman-temannya berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Nyanyi, nyanyi, nyanyi, nyanyi—"

 _Tuk!_

Sebuah hentakan dari gelas yang ditaruh di atas meja terdengar.

"Kalian semua bodoh menyuruhnya untuk bernyanyi?"

Suara bariton itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, termasuk Manami. Di dekat meja minuman, sudah berdiri Karma dengan tatapan meremehkan kearah Manami.

"Apa kalian ingin mendengar rumus kimia yang diiringi oleh piano? Jangan bercanda dan membuatku tertawa." Sindiran itu diucapkan Karma dengan entengnya. Sementara dalam jarak 5 meter Manami menatap tak percaya pada si surai merah itu. Orang yang selama ini dikaguminya dengan enteng menyindirnya seperti itu? Menghinanya terang-terangan?

Raut wajah gugup itu menghilang begitu saja. _Violet_ -nya masih menatap _mercury_ di depannya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya gurauan semata tapi entah kenapa kali ini hatinya benar-benar sensitiv.

Karma berjalan mendekati Manami. Berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan naik ke atas panggung kan? Okuda-san."

Suara dingin itu, tatapan tajam itu, benarkah dia Karma yang dia kenal? Maksudnya, Manami tahu selama ini Karma memang terkenal usil dan propokativ, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Karma juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya, dengan cara seperti ini. Cukup! Dia sudah dewasa dan tidak akan diam saja.

"Aku akan naik panggung dan bernyanyi." Suara tegas yang menjawab tantangan itu menyeruak dalam ruangan. Menyentuh setiap telinga yang mendengarnya.

Tangannya bergerak melepas kaca mata dan ikat rambutnya, membuat rambut _indigo_ itu terurai begitu saja.

"Karena ini reuni kita, akan ku berikan sesuatu yang spesial malam ini." Sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan bergemuruh mengiringi perjalanan Manami menuju panggung. Karma sendiri hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

 _Apa yang ku lakukan? Ini gila! Ini nekat! Apakah benar aku Okuda Manami?_

Wanita itu terus merutuki dalam hati tentang keadaannya sekarang. Dia merutuki hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kenapa dia sangat sensitiv dan terpancing? Kenapa juga dia harus berkata bahwa dia akan naik ke panggung dan bernyanyi? Dan apa-apaan dengan sesuatu yang spesial? Ah sial!

 _Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa aku mempermalukan diri sendiri begini, ini—_

 **Bughhh!**

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tak konsen dengan jalan yang ada di depannya. Manami pun terjatuh begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak memakai kacamatamu Okuda-san." Kataoka Megumi bertanya khawatir, sementara Karma yang sedari tadi mengikuti arah jalan wanita itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan naik kan?"

Dengan menahan rasa malunya, Manami bangkit. Dia menghela napas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Setelah itu Manami menaiki tangga untuk naik ke atas. Langkahnya kini menuju ke arah pemain piano yang ada disana. Membicarakan beberapa hal tentang lagu yang akan dinyanyikan olehnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, segala persiapan pun selesai. Kini Manami sudah berdiri di depan panggung dengan teman-temannya yang tak sabar menantikan penampilannya. Gugup, tentu saja hal itu yang kini ia rasakan sekarang. Tangannya bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin. Namun kala _violet_ -nya lagi-lagu melihat Karma yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya, ia mulai meyakinkan diri lagi bahwa suaranya masih cukup layak untuk di dengar orang lain.

Dengan menarik napas dalam sambil mengangguk, Manami pun memberi isyarat pada si pemain piano. Kemudian intro dari piano pun mulai terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana. Denting per denting, nada per nada begitu lembut di awal, namun mendekati masuknya lagu, nada itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah nada penuh kesedihan.

 _Badan ini berhenti bergerak._

 _Tertiup angin begitu saja._

 _Melihat kau tersenyum indahnya._

 _Merayu hati tuk mendekat._

 _Namun ku tak bisa._

 _Karena kau selalu melangkah menjauh._

Manami mengeluarkan suara. Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan iringan nada-nada itu.

 _Mata ini seakan buta._

 _Tak mampu melihat dunia._

 _Karena kau selalu menghalangi._

 _Membuatku tak bisa berpaling._

 _Terhipnotis semakin jauh._

 _Terjebak bersama perasaanku._

Kalimat yang diakhiri nada rendah itu dinyanyikan dengan suara sedikit serak. Mata yang awalnya menunduk kini mulai berani menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya. Termasuk dia.

 _Rindu dan luka yang datang bersama, menegaskan mimpi-mimpi yang pudar begitu saja._

 _Bodohnya aku yang tak bisa melupakan, semakin terjerat di duniamu._

Tangan itu semakin memegang mic-nya dengan erat. Tak ada lagi keraguan di wajahnya.

 _Ku katakan aku cinta._

 _Sekali lagi aku cinta, mulutku bicara mengungkap semua rasa._

 _Tapi kau bersikap tuli._

 _Mengabaikan semua hati, apakah memang harus sesulit ini?_

Suaranya tinggi lantang, tak kalah dengan iringan piano yang semakin bergema. Semua orang pun terdiam tak percaya melihat sosoknya yang terlihat berbeda.

 _Terus ku katakan cinta._

 _Sejuta kali ku cinta, dengarkan aku, ku ingin hanya kau tahu._

 _Tapi kembali kau pergi._

 _Meninggalkanku sendiri, tanpa kau sadar kau hancurkan semuaaaa... begitu mudahnya._

Tempo suara piano mulai menurun seiring dengan berhentinya nyanyian itu. Menurun dan menurun, hingga akhirnya berhenti dan terganti dengan suara tepuk tangan yang begitu gemuruh, pujian-pujian serta rasa ke kaguman. Manami menanggapi semua itu dengan sebuah senyuman terimakasih, namun percayalah matanya tak pernah berpaling dari Karma. Sama halnya dengan lelaki itu. Dia lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun setelah mendengar nyanyiannya. Dia hanya menatap dan diam begitu saja. Beberapa saat setelahnya, lelaki jangkung itu pun pergi keluar dari kerumunan teman-temannya, menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu suaramu bagus sekali Okuda-san."

"Itu benar, kau sangat sukses menyanyikan lagu itu."

"Kau mau aku mengenalkanmu pada Produserku? Kau bisa menjadi idol baru."

Manami yang baru turun dari panggung langsung dikerumuni teman-temannya. Dia hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-temannya. Tangannya mengambil kacamata yang disodorkan Kanzaki, lalu memakainya kembali. Pintu keluar yang tadi dilewati Karma adalah hal pertama yang menarik indera penglihatannya.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" pinta Manami pada teman-temannya.

"Perlukah kami antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mencari Taksi."

.

.

Manami berdiri di pinggir jalan. Matanya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap ada sebuah Taksi yang lewat agar dia bisa cepat pulang. Suasana hatinya benar-benar berubah menjadi buruk, padahal saat berangkat tadi dia sangat bersemangat. Haah ternyata umur bertambah tak bisa menjamin dia tidak bisa labil lagi. Dan kenapa pula tidak ada Taksi yang berhenti? Apa mereka semua sudah kaya raya hingga tidak perlu penumpang lagi? Ah sial Manami benar-benar sudah kacau.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menarik perhatiannya karena tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Namun sebelum Manami bertanya, seseorang didalamnya sudah membuka kaca mobil itu. Menampakan sosok yang mengendarai si kendaraan beroda empat.

"Naiklah!" Perintah dari Karma itu terdengar sedikit tegas ditelinganya. Iya, benar, orang di mobil itu Akabane Karma.

"Terimakasih, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Manami mencoba menolak sehalus mungkin dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya. Dengan kejadian tadi, dia akan berpikir ulang untuk berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Karma.

"Setelah lama tak bertemu kau ingin memulai pertengkaran denganku?" Kalimat bernada sarkartis itu melumpuhkan pendiriannya. Dengan terpaksa, dia pun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku tahu kau itu seorang Ilmuwan, tapi jangan sombong karena hal itu. Aku bukan supirmu." Sindir Karma saat Manami masuk mobil dan duduk di belakangnya.

Menghela napas kembali, Manami mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Ini bukan masalah menganggap sopir atau lainnya tapi—ah sudahlah, akan lebih mudah jika menurutinya saja. Wanita itu pun keluar dari jok belakang dan kembali masuk dan duduk didepan, di sebelah Karma. Mobil pun mulai melaju.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satu pun yang berniat memecahkan keheningan. Karma yang fokus pada jalan didepannya, sedangkan Manami terlalu bingung untuk berbicara apa. Mungkin jika kejadian sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi dia akan mencoba dengan senang hati untuk memulai obrolan basa-basi, tapi yah sudahlah, waktu memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya.

 **Drrrttt... drrrttt... drrrttt...**

Getaran ponsel yang berada di dalam tas Manami memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dengan cepat wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu, sedangkan Karma hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan ekor matanya.

"Iya halo Asano-kun."

Asano-kun? Entah kenapa nama yang disebutkan Manami membuat Karma sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

 _"Aku kebetulan lewat di depan kafe tempat kalian mengadakan reuni. Apa kau belum pulang?"_

"Aah sebenarnya aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

 _"Benarkah? Naik Taksi?"_ Manami melirik sebentar ke arah Karma yang masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Aku diantar teman."

Di seberanh sana Asano menghela napas kecewa.

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati."_

"Yah, terimakasih."

Obrolan itu berakhir. Tangannya kembali memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam tas.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, Asano itu adalah nama Ketua Dewan Sekolah Kunugigaoka. Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan pria dewasa yang umurnya jauh lebih tua." Dengan ekor matanya, Manami melirik Karma yang akhirnya buka mulut juga. Apa maksud dari ucapan Karma barusan? Apa itu bentuk sindiran atau rasa ke ingin tahuannya?

"Itu Asano Gakushu."

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanpa berpikir, wanita itu malah bertanya balik atas pertanyaan Karma dan jujur saja dia sangat menyesalinya. Dia hanya cukup menjawab tidak atas pertanyaan itu tapi dengan polosnya lagi malah bertanya balik. Haah sepertinya otaknya sudah membeku.

Matanya kembali melirik pada Karma. Jujur saja dia cukup penasaran juga dengan jawaban dari atas pertanyaanya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja selera Asano itu sepertimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring, tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Manami.

Wanita berkacamata itu menutup matanya. Tertohok cukup dalam dengan kalimat itu. Maksud dari _Sepertimu_ itu seperti apa? Memangnya dirinya itu terlihat bagaimana? Seburuk itu kah?

"Hentikan mobilnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan jalan menuju Apartemenku." Karma berdecak sedikit kesal. Ia pun segera menghentikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya. Matanya kini menatap penuh pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?!" Dengan nada sedikit tinggi Manami kembali bertanya. Tanpa ragu kini _Violet_ -nya berani bertatapan langsung dengan _Mercury_ itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya? Padahal aku berada di sampingmu sedekat ini. Apakah aku benar-benar tidak berarti bagimu? Apakah aku hanya terlihat seperti wanita menyedihkan di matamu?" ucapan penuh ke lirihan itu. Mata yang ber kaca-kaca itu. Ekspresi kekecewaan itu, semuanya membuat Karma diam tertegun.

Melihat reaksi Karma yang diam saja, Manami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu. Bersama lebih lama dengannya akan menambah luka hatinya semakin bertambah.

"Aku akan mencari Taksi. Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkanku." Pintu mobil sudah terbuka, Manami pun keluar dari sana. Lelaki itu sendiri mengulurkan tangannya, isyarat untuk jangan pergi setelah wanita itu keluar. Tentu saja semua itu tidak ada gunanya.

Kekesalan pun hinggap dan ia melampiaskan semuanya dengan memukul setir mobil. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah kaca spion. Masih terlihat Manami yang masih berjalan lesu menjauhi mobilnya. Kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri semakin memuncak.

Tak tahan terus diam, tangannya mengambil pegangan pintu mobil dan membukanya. Dia akan menyusul Manami dan memperbaiki semua. Setidaknya—paling tidak dia tidak akan membiarkan Manami berkeliaran sendiri di tengah malam begini. Namun saat dia berbalik, satu langkah yang akan dia mulai terhenti kala pandangannya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang berhenti di samping Manami. Bukan mobilnya yang menjadi masalah, tapi orang yang keluar dari sana. Dia Asano Gakushu.

Dengan tampang khawatir mendekati Manami. Memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah, memastikan tak ada satupun yang janggal padanya. Waktu berikutnya, tangannya terulur untuk menuntun wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu hal terakhir yang dilihat _mercury_ itu adalah kepergian mereka bersama dalam satu mobil.

Karma tersenyum, mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya dia kembali menjadi seorang pecundang. Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

End

.

.

 **Yuhuuuu, ini adalah fanfic kedua dengan judul sama yaitu Reuni. Ga tahu kenapa ini otak terus aja berkeliaran nyari ide tentang Reuni. Dan sama kaya Reuni yang pertama, yang kedua juga ga jauh-jau dari cinta segitiga KarmaNamiAsa, kalian pasti bosan—haha. Btw ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic dengan selipan lirik lagu. Deskripsinya masih sangat abal, mohon di maklum. Oh iya itu lirik lagunya asli ciptaan saya jadi semoga aja ga ada yang bilang ini songfic.**

 **Ok saatnya bilang WOOOW karena bisa bikin fanfict dengan panjang 3k+. Pencapaian yang luarrrrr biasa #Ok cukup saya mulai lebay.**

 **Maaf jika ada salah kata. Terimakasih.**


End file.
